


Protect The Past, For Our Future

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: Time Turner AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agony, Anger, F/M, Happy, Harry & His Harem, Lost - Freeform, Love, Multi, Pain, Regret, Rejected, Slow Burn, Time Turner, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When the children of our favourite characters were pulled into a portal that was created by Voldemort’s children to try and recreate history by killing the main character/characters.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Time Turner AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796296
Kudos: 3





	Protect The Past, For Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> *this story was first created on FF.net because I got bored and I haven’t posted anything on ff.net for a while and now when I reread everything, that I had realised that I had made a big mistake. So I decided to break it into two sections stories. Completely different from the other but the same AU though.

"Mother. Are you okay?" An eleven years old witch looked over her right shoulder to face her mother. She is a Transfiguration Professor, used to be the Deputy Headmistress but after the deaths of her husband and son-in-law, she took on the role of Headmistress of Hogwarts. Her three sisters who are identical triplets, they were walking behind them to their fathers, older sisters and brother-in-laws funeral. their twin brothers had caught up to them.

"Oh, Tabby. I'm okay. Sweetheart, are you nervous about Hogwarts? This will be your first year, my dear." Tabby looks up to her mother, giving her a small smile, her twinkling blue-greenish eyes shines with her glasses.  
"Mummy? When will we be going to Hoggy Warty?" Their mother turns to the triplets and the twins with a smile. She turns to the triplets.  
"Well. You three will need to wait till next year" Then she turns to the twins.  
"You two will need to wait til two years to go to Hogwarts. Oh, your father will be so proud of all of you!" Before the children speaks, they heard the others joining them.

* * *

 _First ones are:_ _Harry, James, Aaron, Lily and Ginny Potter also Harry's twin sister was there, Isabelle Potter._ _Soon Ronald, Lucy, Jessica and Lavender Weasley.  
Primrose, Hugo, Sarah, Kyle, Imogen, Claire and Emma Snape, the children of Severus and Hermione Snape also they were walking beside Stephanie, Morgan, Julie, Lewis and Katherine Snape, who were the younger siblings of Severus.  
They were joined with Neville, Nancy, Alexandra, Hannah Longbottom and Lola, Declan also Luna Malfoy, Draco's twin sister Aria Malfoy and Neville's little sister Denise Longbottom.  
Soon Teddy, Niamh and Kelsey Lupin had joined the Potters to respect their parents.  
Sasha Trelawney, Connor and Evelyn Pomfrey, Sophie Walters, Fiona and Marie Flitwick, Cassandra Kingston walks up to them, with sadness in their eyes, showing the respect to the fallen witches/wizards in the war._

Slowly, Harry had spoken to their Professor, giving her a small smile.  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall. Do you remember what today is?" He looked at each gravestone, with carvings in them.

**_"Hermione Jean Snape, here lies a loyal friend, a daughter, a sister, a mother and a wife.""If we unite together, we can do anything, we can be unstoppable. We will beat the Dark Lord together!"_ **

**_"Severus Tobias Snape, here lies a bravest man that's ever lived, a friend, a brother, a son, a father and a husband." "You ought to be careful. People will think... You're up to something."_ **

**_"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, here lies a trustworthy leader, a friend, a brother, a son, a father and a husband." "Happiness can be found in the darkness of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_ **

**_"Draco Lucius Malfoy, here lies a hard working friend, son, brother, father and husband." "I have to kill you or he's gonna kill me!"_** The list of those who have died goes on until it was done. Minerva turns to Harry with a sad smile.

"Of course I do! This day is the reminder of the Final Battle at Hogwarts began, Mr. Potter!" Minerva starts crying. Primrose, Tabitha and Stephanie joins in with Minerva.

"We have lost so many friends and families." Tabby looks at everyone who had been at the service, with a bright smile and she had an idea. She turns to face her mother, Minerva.

"What if maybe we could go back in time to save people also to destroy all the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort." Minerva looks slowly at Tabitha but she relaxed a-bit.

"We can't! It will create a paradox! Our future will crumble to dust, my dear!" Tabitha shakes her head.

"But we can save Hermione, Severus, Father, Draco, Fred, Remus, Nymphadora and the others from dying. **  
**"Mother! Please, at least think about it but don't take too long. Since you have lost your soulmate. I don't want you to die. I've seen what happened to Mia!" Soon they heard laughing near them. They turned to face two teenaged girls.

_One of the girls has black long hair, red eyes. She's wearing a black knee-high dress with black high-heeled boots. The other girl has black short hair, dark brown eyes. She's wearing a white blouse and black skinny jeans with white fluffy boots. Both of them stares at Tabitha._

"Aww… Does the wee kitten wants to save her friends and families from their fates?!" Natalie interrupts her sister.  
"That's so sweet!" Delphini nudged her sister.  
"Urgh! It's actually revolting! Haha! See you all on the other side!" She smirks at them before turning around away from the with an object in her hand. Mixed between a time turner and a portkey.

* * *

_She opens the portal._

_Delphini and Natalie jumps into it._

_James, Aaron and Lily had felt the rush of magic, the pull towards the portal, as they struggle to fight by holding onto their parents, soon all the children had been pulled into the portal, Minerva screams to the portal that has her children, grandchildren and also her godchildren._

"Save us all, my wee kittens!" She cries out all her pain and sadness as she watches the portal. It closed up with a "whoosh" sound, leaving their parents/grandparents/guardians behind.  
They had fallen on their knees crying for the children to come back to them..

* * *

**_With the children, they were falling, then suddenly everything went black_ _…_**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment down below and don’t forget to leave kudos too please.


End file.
